The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, and more particularly, to a cosmetic container which is constructed to facilitate elevating and lowering of a brush for protection and use of the brush, respectively, and to facilitate opening and closing of upper and lower caps through an interaction between the caps, in order to solve inconvenience where the brush is naturally deformed by the contents in a container (vessel) when liquid cosmetics such as lip gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow or manicure are put into and used within the container.
Of the methods of using such liquid cosmetics, there are techniques of using a separate brush to which a cosmetic solution has been adhered by dipping the brush into the cosmetic solution filled in a cosmetic container, or of using a brush to which a cosmetic solution has been adhered by causing the brush to be dipped into the cosmetic solution when locking a cap integrally formed with the brush and a brush rod. In a case where the cosmetic solution had been adhered to the brush in this way, use proved very inconvenient because the cosmetic solution, excessively adhered to the brush, streams down the brush rod or runs down from a tip of the brush rod. Conventional techniques for solving these problems have been mostly developed abroad where cosmetic culture is highly advanced. Among them, a method for wiping off the brush rod has mainly been developed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,387, a cosmetic container is disclosed which comprises a container having an open and closed end, a brush rod having a brush and an elongated rod integrally formed with a cap, a wiper provided on an upper portion of an inner surface of the container for wiping off the brush rod and the brush, and an additional wiper provided in an additional chamber located at a lower portion of the inner surface of the container for wiping off the brush. The brush rod integrally formed with the cap is made in such a manner that it can be conveniently picked up with the fingers, and so that two wipers are provided for wiping off the cosmetic solution adhered to the brush and brush rod. However, the wiper provided in the lower portion of the container does not sufficiently fulfill its own function, because the cosmetic solution removed at the lower portion of the container adheres again to the brush. Further, since the brush is also formed perpendicular to the brush rod, bristles of the brush are bent toward one direction if it has been used for a long time. Therefore, there is a problem in that the brush does not fully perform its own function.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,281, a brush for applying makeup products and a cosmetic container are disclosed. The brush of the patent includes a plurality of bristles held between the spirals of at least two branches of a helically twisted metal wire, and the cosmetic container of the patent is divided into a cap portion and a container portion. The cap portion is integrally formed with a brush rod so that the brush and the brush rod can be separated from the container by unfastening threads provided on an opening portion of the container. At this time, the cosmetic solution, which is adhered to the brush rod and formed on the brush, can be properly removed by means of a wiper provided in the opening portion of the container. In such a case, when compression force of the wiper is overly strong, a desired quantity of the cosmetics required for makeup may not be applied to the brush since the wiper excessively tightens the brush, and furthermore, the brush may be bent or deformed.
In addition, according to domestic techniques similar to the aforementioned techniques, the container is designed so that the liquid cosmetics adhered to the brush rod and the brush can be properly removed, by inserting a packing body for the wiper into the opening portion of the container so as to wipe off the brush.
The present invention is contemplated to solve such problems in the prior arts. An object of the present invention is to prevent an excessive quantity of the liquid cosmetics from being applied to a brush and also from being moved out by providing a packing body constituting a wiper to an opening portion of a container, to prevent the brush from being damaged directly by the wiper by providing a brush protecting tube by which deformation of the brush can be produced although the brush is drawn out several times, and to safely protect the brush by providing guide grooves for putting the brush into the brush protecting tube, which can be rotated with respect to both an upper cap and a lower cap, and by moving the brush up and down through the brush protecting tube.
The present invention is directed to a cosmetic container, and more particularly, to a cosmetic container which is designed to facilitate elevating and lowering of a brush and opening and closing of caps through mutual rotation of upper and lower caps when liquid cosmetics such as mascara, manicure or the like are used. The cosmetic container of the present invention comprises a container body having a threaded portion provided on an opening portion thereof, a packing body firmly seated on the opening portion of the container body, an upper cap and an elevating holder for elevating and lowering the brush, and a lower cap having female threads for separating the cap from the container.
The caps of the cosmetic container are divided into the upper cap and the lower cap. Guide projections of the elevating holder are fitted into respective grooves, i.e., lead grooves and double spiral guide grooves so that an inner surface of the upper cap abuts against an outer surface of the lower cap. The guide projections move along the lead grooves and the double spiral guide grooves by rotating the upper cap and the lower cap in the directions opposite to each other. Consequently, the elevating holder, which has been integrally formed with the brush rod, is elevated or lowered. In addition, when the brush is taken out of the cosmetic container body by rotating the lower cap, the elevating holder, including a guide rod and the brush, is taken out together with the brush. At this time, liquid cosmetics adhered to the elevating holder and the brush are wiped off by the wiper provided in the packing body, and thus the excessive quantity of the cosmetics adhered to the brush can be prevented from coming out.